<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Russian Winter by FiliFuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049368">Russian Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck'>FiliFuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Army, Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia, Assassin's Creed: The Fall, Daddy Kink, Fanfiction, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Russia, Snow, Soldiers, Sugar Daddy, Vodka, Winter, World War I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Russian assassin Nikolai Orelov.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikolai Orelov/Male Reader, Nikolai Orelov/Original Male Character(s), Nikolai Orelov/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Russian Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a stranded soldier. It's been a few hours since you lost your group. You're lost in a big forest It's cold here and you keep falling down to the snow. You are hungry and tired. You keep going and suddenly you notice a person in a distance. It's a man in a long white coat. His face is hidden under some hood. You are scared, so you grab your rifle and point at the stranger.</p>
<p>"Stay where you are or I will have to shoot you!"</p>
<p>You notice that the man has some weird knife in his sleeve and he is running towards you. You want to run, but you are too tired, so you drop your rifle and faint.</p>
<p>A Russian accent wakes you up.</p>
<p>"Hey, young man. Are you awake?"</p>
<p>"Yes. But, wait. Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" you reply.</p>
<p>Your vision has focused and you see the face of a man. His deep blue eyes are looking right at you. He has silver hair, a scruffy beard, and a big moustache. His face looks kind.</p>
<p>"My name is Nikolaï Orelov, but you can call me Kolya. You are in my cabin. You fainted. Maybe from the hypothermia."</p>
<p>You get up from the bed and go look from the window. You see only trees covered in snow.</p>
<p>"And who are you, young man?" Kolya asks.</p>
<p>"I'm a soldier who was on the eastern front. We were heading to Russia. I was meant to recon the area, but I lost my group. Actually, I didn't want to become a soldier. I hate this war."</p>
<p>"Really? Well, I guess you are lucky that I found you."</p>
<p>Nikolaï approaches you with a cup of vodka and rabbit meat.</p>
<p>"Here you go. You must be hungry."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>You eat your meal. Kolya throws some wood into the fireplace. Then Nikolaï grabs something. It's a balalaika. He starts to play.</p>
<p>"Hey, that's nice. You are good."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? Well, thank you," he replies.</p>
<p>You are still cold and Nikolaï notices it. He is unbuttoning his coat and puts it on you.</p>
<p>"Here. It's a fur coat, so you will be warm."</p>
<p>Nikolaï sits next to you. You are drinking vodka until you both are slightly drunk. Then Nikolaï gives you a slow kiss. You feel vodka in his breath and his moustache on your lips. You are enjoying it, but you are also confused.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kolya. What the hell?"</p>
<p>"As an assassin, I'm here for too long. I don't have anybody here. You are the only one who is here with me. I don't want to fuck bears."</p>
<p>"Well, you are kinda like a bear, and I'd love to have sex with you."</p>
<p>You start to unbuttoning Nikolaï's vest and shirt. You see his still hard pecs covered with silver fur. Nikolaï has a perfect dad bod. You lay on his soft hairy belly and start rubbing his pecs while Nikolaï is flexing them. His satisfied moaning is heaven to your ears.</p>
<p>"Hey, comrade. Pass me another bottle of vodka!" told Nikolaï.</p>
<p>"Sure, Kolya!"</p>
<p>Nikolaï stars to drink vodka from the bottle, but a little bit of vodka ended on his pecs and belly. "I thought you would share"</p>
<p>You start to lick the vodka off his pecs and belly. Your tongue is playing with Nikolaï's nipples and his chest hair is covered in your saliva. Nikolaï is moaning with pleasure. You notice a few drops of vodka sliding under his pants. Nikolaï gives you sexy "fuck me" look. You want to unbuckle his belt, but the buckle is too complicated. Nikolaï gives you his bayonet.</p>
<p>"Here, comrade. Cut it off. I'm too horny to wait!" orders Nikolaï.</p>
<p>You cut off his big belt and see a big bulge. Under these pants is something big. You cut off buttons and open his fly. The sound of cutting cloth and buttons falling to the ground excites Nikolaï even more. The opened fly reveals a giant bulge under white underwear.</p>
<p>"Uncle Kolya will help you, my friend," says Nikolaï and rips off his underwear with his big strong hands. You see a silver bush with a big hard cock and big balls.</p>
<p>"Now it's my turn!" says Nikolaï and rips off your uniform.</p>
<p>You both stand up and Nikolaï grabs both of your dicks in his big hand. He is giving slow strokes.</p>
<p>"Cooperation means victory. Don't forget it, young man!"</p>
<p>"Sure, Kolya."</p>
<p>Nikolaï's hand is getting faster. Your dicks are slippery from your precum. You're coming to climax.</p>
<p>"Ahh, I think I'm gonna cum!" screams Nikolaï.</p>
<p>A few seconds after you both cum. Nikolaï is screaming and grunting.</p>
<p>"You were great, Kolya."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Can we cuddle now?"</p>
<p>You spread your cum on Nikolaï's belly and chest. His hairy dad bod is covered in sweat and semen. You don't care and lie on his body. Fresh cum keeps you warm until you fall asleep on this giant bear. Last thing you hear that night is Nikolaï. "I'm glad I found you, my friend."</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>